


Under My Skin

by HereInLies



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInLies/pseuds/HereInLies
Summary: It was supposed to have been an experiment. It was never supposed to have led to a demon baby.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



It had seemed like a good idea at the time. An experiment of sorts. A fun way to pass the time. 

“I just want to know what it’s like when a human has sex,” Michael told her, and she had frowned at him.

“We don’t really have such a thing here,” he said. “We can share our souls with each other, but this need to entwine your body with another just isn’t something that we do. But I find it so, so fascinating.”

“I’m not really into forking virgins,” Eleanor said.

“I’ve watched a lot of human porn,” Michael said eagerly. “I think I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“Oh, what the hair,” Eleanor said. “Chidi won’t be back for a couple hours. Why the fork not?”

She’d expected it to go badly, be a bit awkward, like when she forked that guy who worked at the gas station and he kept hitting her head with his and stammering and then she finally had to get herself off before sending him on his way with a warning to never ever ever come back or even look at her again. But it was nothing like that.

Michael was … great actually. He could do things humans just could not do. She swore at one point that his mouth seemed to be on her clit, her breasts, her own mouth and inside her all at the same time, and his stamina … Wow .. he could go for ages. She was pretty sure he gave her at least five orgasms in a row, so much she was panting and boneless on the bed and he was still forking into her like they had just started, and she watched him laugh and shout, her legs wrapped around his body, feeling a little outside of herself as she felt something warm seem to flow through her entire body, like it was taking over, and she almost commented on it but then he was pinching her clit and she was climaxing again and she forgot all about it.

Until two months later.

She had been feeling weird for the past few days. A bit queasy and like she had eaten something that didn’t totally agree with her. More so though, she felt a little like her stomach had taken on a life of its own. Something seemed to be moving around inside there. She could swear that she felt actual movement, little flutters here and there, and it was the oddest sensation.

She also noticed a few bruises on her abdomen. Bruises she sure as heck hadn’t put there herself. But she didn’t think too much about that, or too much about the feelings, until she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, just having stepped out of the shower, staring at her naked body as she brushed her hair and then she saw it. She saw something push at the skin of her stomach, saw something that looked like a foot with claws.

And she dropped her brush and screamed.

It was a bit embarrassing when Chidi rushed into the bathroom. Well, embarrassing for him as he tried to cover his eyes, but she was still staring at her belly.

“Watch for it!” she commanded him, and when he finally did manage to uncover his eyes, his face beet red, they both stared at her stomach till they saw it again.

And then they both screamed.

“What the fork is that?” Chidi yelled as Eleanor cried out, “What the fork is happening?”

They both touched her stomach. It felt normal. A little hard maybe. But then … she felt it. The thing, whatever it was, kicked or move and she felt it beneath her fingers, hard and solid and …

“What the fork?” she asked again, then “Janet!!”

“Hello,” Janet said, appearing smiling in their bathroom. “What is happening?”

“Can you … I don’t know … diagnose people?” Eleanor asked her.

“I can try,” Janet replied politely.

“Okay, great. Can you tell me then, what is this?” She pointed to her stomach as once again the foot with the claws appeared against her skin. Inside, she felt her stomach turn over.

“Oh, that is easy,” Janet said. “That is a demon baby.”

•••

“You maybe should have told me you could get me pregnant!” Eleanor shouted at Michael, who seemed entirely too excited about all of this. He kept trying to put his hands on her and touch her belly, but she made sure to stay far, far away and keep a firm glare on her features.

“I did not know!” Michael said happily. “A demon has never successfully implanted a human before!”

“Successfully?”

Michael shrugged it off. “They’ve tried, of course. But humans are so weak and most died right after the attempt.”

“What?!?!?” Eleanor stared at him. “I could have died and you didn’t think to mention this before we had sex?”

Michael shrugged. “I wasn’t trying to impregnate you,” he said.

“Forking unbelievable.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Michael exclaimed happily, clapping his hands. “We’re going to be parents!”

Eleanor glared.

•••

The baby — if that’s what you wanted to call it — was born on a Tuesday night when Eleanor was about four months pregnant. It had been the worst two months of her life. Her stomach kept moving around on its own and so many times she felt like something was walking on her insides. The second it was out of her, she leaned over and puked for what felt like ten minutes.

The baby appeared, shaped a bit like a human but with horns and claws and skin a green color. 

“It’s a boy!” Janet said, as she handed the new little bundle to Michael. “Congratulations!”

“Isn’t he the most gorgeous thing you’ve ever seen?” Michael cried in amazement. He bundled the child to him like it was a precious stone.

Eleanor wanted to disagree. Part of her was still angry this had happened to her in the first place. But then she saw the baby’s face.

“Yeah,” she said, “He is the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
